originally vampire girl love mafia
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: Yuuki adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, dia tinggal di panti asuhan cross. Dia di adopsi oleh kaien, ketika umurnya 5 tahun. Entah siapa yang meninggalkannya di panti sendirian, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui. Seorang bangsawan dan seorang vampire tiba-tiba dia datang menghampiri kaien, menyatakan bahwa dia yang meninggalkannya di panti asuhan,
1. Chapter 1

POV :

Yuuki adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, dia tinggal di panti asuhan cross. Dia di adopsi oleh kaien, ketika umurnya 5 tahun. Entah siapa yang meninggalkannya di panti sendirian, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui. Seorang bangsawan dan seorang vampire tiba-tiba dia datang menghampiri kaien, menyatakan bahwa dia yang meninggalkannya di panti asuhan, bangsawan itu bilang dia sengaja meninggalkannya ketika umur 5 tahun, karena tidak ingin melihat yuuki menderita. Dan pada umur 23 atau 24 ia akan mengambilnya karena ditulis perjanjian di surat yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah dan ibunya, ketika berumur 24 dia akan menjadi marga kuran untuk meneruskan darah vampire.

PAIR : kayuuk, zeyuuk.

maaf bila ada salah kata atau salah ketik

Pagi cerah ini aku memulai aktivitasku sebagai asisten ayahku, yaitu menyiapkan masakan untuk adik-adikku yang tercinta yaitu adik angkatku. Nama ku yuuki hari ini aku memulai sesuatu pekerjaan, mengepel, menyiapkan makanan, dan memulai pekerjaan baruku. Tapi ada kesalnya adik angkatku zero selalu bikin cemas.

"Nee, onee aku mau tanya kenapa kamu ga mencari kerjaan saja atau ikut ayah sebagai pemburu vampire." Kata, zero yang bosan melihat yuuki tiap hari dirumah.

"Dasar, kamu sana cepat pergi sekolah telat ini."kata yuuki, membereskan sisa bekas sarapan.

"Ha'i ha'i." Kata zero.

Tookk...toooookkk...tokk

"Ada yang ngetok pintu, sebentar ya. Onee buka pintu ada orang di luar."kata, yuuki, dengan lekas membuka pintu.

"Iya, siapa di sana."kata yuuki, yang membuka pintu melihat ke lubang pintu.

Yuuki membuka pintu

Kreek...

"Ah mencari siapa ya, saya yuuki pemilik rumah ini." Kata yuuki, menanyakan tamu yang datang.

"Ah, aku mencari... kaien... apakah dia ada ..."Kata kaname, sambil tersenyum dengan yuuki.

"Maaf, otousan pergi. Apakah ada pesan atau sesautu penting." Kata yuuki, dengan lembut.

"Yuuki, kau masih semanis dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu." Kata kaname, yang memegang wajah yuki.

"Ka..kau ... kau... siapa... apakah kita pernah bertemu..." kata yuuki, tangannya gemetar karena tiba tiba kaname menyentuh wajahnya..

Kyaa author jatuh cinta sama kaname ... itu jadi motifator ff...

"Ehem...ehem... ada urusan apa kamu datang ke panti asuhan ini kaname..."kata kaien yang datang melihat anak angkatnya bersama vampire.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kaien... boleh aku mennyakan sesautu..."kata kaname, yang sedang melihat yuuki.

"Otousan, aku mau buat teh dulu ya. Kalian silahkan berbincang." Kata yuuki, yang pamit pada kaien.

"Tentu saja, anakku yang manis."kata kaien yang memuja si yuuki.

"Kaname, kamu mau teh ichi atau teh ocha."kata kaien.

Flash back on:

"Gomene yuuki, okasan dan otousan tidak bisa menjagamu."kata ibukandung yuuki, dia menangis sambil merubah yuuki menjadi manusia.

"Okasama, kamu tidak perlu khawatir."kata kaname, sambil memeluk yuuki yang pingsan.

"Jagalah dia kaname, dia akan menjadi istrimu sperti ibu dan ayahmu..."kata ibunya yuuki dan kaname.

"Yuuki, gomen ... gara-gara aku kamu harus di lindungi."kata kaname, yang mencium kening yuuki.

"Kaname... kamu dengar aku ... kaname..."kata kaien yang tiba tiba membuat kaname tersadar

Flash back off:

"Oh maaf, aku minta maaf. Apa yang anda tanyakan kaien..." kata kaname, yang merasa bersalah karena tiba tiba melamunkan masa lalunya...

"Aku menanyakan apakah kamu mau ichi atau ocha..."kata kaien yang mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Oh aku teh ichi aja, bolehkan aku menanyakan. Siapa gadis itu, dia mengingatkan aku pada seseorang."kata kaname yang tiba-tiba erubah topik pembicaraannya.

"Tadaima otousan, onee yuuki ada..."tiba tiba zero pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Kaname, mau apa kau datang kesini." Kata zero, yang mengetahui.

"Bagusan , kamu melihat kakakmu. Dia lama sekali membuat teh..."kata kaien menyuruh zero menemui kakaknya di dapur.

"Ha'i otousan."kata zero segera ke dapur.

"Nee san, aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu... nee san- . otousan nee san pingsan." Kata zero, yang membawakan makanan tiba-tiba terhenti melihat neesannya terjatuh dan memanggil otousannya.

TBC

yWK0dFo ] .0


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname yang terluka terhadap kecerobohannya

Chapter 2

Pair : kayuuk,yuukizero.

"zero, kamu siapkan air suci ini. Ini akan membuat onee tersadar." Kata kaien, yang mengangkat yuuki .

"Kaien, maaf kalau aku lancang sedikit. Tapi izinkan aku mengobati yuuki." Kata kaname, dengan tatapan cemas.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan yuuki padamu. Yuuki, kamu harus kuat. Ayah sungguh cemas kamu tiap hari pingsan." Kata kaien, meletakkan yuuki ke kursi.

"maaf, yuuki. Ini akibat, ritual yang dilakukan oleh ibu . yang membuat kamu jadi lemah." Kata kaname, yang memegang kening yuuki.

\- di ruang tamu-

"Ayah, bagaimana onee san. Aku khawatir jika onee tidak sadarkan diri." Kata zero, yang cemas melihat kakaknya.

"Kiryu, kamu tidak marah kan jika kakakmu akan menjadi kekasih atau tunangan kaname." Kata kaien, yang menghibur zero.

"Apa ayah, onee akan menikah dengan kaname. Aku tidak rela dia menikah dengan vampire." Kata zero .

"Jangan marah ini jalan satu-satunya yang akan membuat kakakmu sembuh." Kata cros kaien.

\- di dapur-

"Yuuki, kenapa kamu semakin lemah. Dulu waktu kamu kecil, kamu selalu ceria." Kata kaname, yang mengobati yuuki terbaring lemas.

"a..ayah... ka... kamu ...di...dimana". kata yuuki setengah sadar.

"Yuuki, kamu tidak apa-apa?. Buka matamu ." kata kaname.

"Kaien, yuuki sudah sadar. Tolong ke dapur." Teriak kaname dengan wajah panik.

"Yuuki, putri angkatku. apa kamu tidak apa-apa." Kata kaien dengan wajah cemas.

"Kaien apa aku boleh bicara dengan kamu berdua saja." Kata kaname (dengan wajah cemas melihat yuuki masih lemas."

"Ia, tapi jangan di sini kita bicara. Kita ke ruang tamu saja." Kata kaien .

"Kamu ingat 10 tahun lalu kejadian peperangan antara manusia dan vampire yang disebabkan oleh ketua asosiasi vampire. Waktu itu vampire bernama juri memohon mu , untuk mengadopsi anaknya." Kata kaname sama .

"Iya aku ingat, walau dia vampire tapi dia teman lama ku." Kata kaien.

"Yuuki adalah anaknya juri , 10 tahun lalu kami menjaganya di apartemen tertutup bersama dengan haruka. Kami melarang dia keluar supaya dia tidak terlibat dengan asosiasi vampire." Kata kaname.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, aku melihatmu habis dari rumahku. Kamu membiarkan yuuki sendirian di depan pintu. Maka aku merahasiakan identitas siapa ayah dan ibunya."

"Dan aku ingat ketika juri menangis , dia cemas yuuki tidak mendapatkan teman dan kebahagiaannya." Kata kaien .

Flash back on:

"Tolong kaien, aku ingin anak ini mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Dan mendapatkan udara segar seperti manusia." Kata juri san.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menjamin kebahagiaannya."

"Aku mohon, aku ingin dia mendapatkan teman yang banyak dan bergaul dengan manusia." Juri menangis dan memohon kepada kaien.

"Tolong adikku, kaien. Aku tidak ingin dia seperti diriku." Kata kaname.

Flash back off:

"Andai dulu tidak ada pertumpahan darah dan andai oji san rido tidak membuat onar kami bangsa vampire tidak akan begini." Kata kaname sama dengan ratapan penyesalannya.

"Itu sudah 5 tahun , dan sekarang yuuki sudah mendapatkan teman-temannya." Kata kaien.

"Aku akan izinkan kamu tinggal dengan kami, tapi kamu harus menyamar sebagai butlernya." Kata kaien .

 _Yah kaien memberi syarat supaya zero dan yuuki tidak marah. Karena kaname sebagai tunangan yuuki dan tidak ingin yuuki terluka ._

 _\- di dapur-_

"Nee zero, doshite. Aku tidak apa apa kok. " kata yuuki (memegang wajah zero)

"Aku ingin onee sembuh, aku ingin kita bisa bergurau seperti dulu. Kamu adalah penolongku onee." Kata zero (menangis ).

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan mati." Kata yuuki (tersenyum manis).

"Ehem... ehem... otousan boleh masuk tidak ke dapur." Kata kaien .

"Oh iya, yuuki. Kamu tau tidak kaname yang di depan. Mulai saat ini akan menjadi butler dia akan merawatmu." Kata kaien (berbicara dengan yuuki)

"Ayah, kenapa kamu bilang dia menjadi butler. Tadi ayah bilang dia akan menikah dengan on-" kata zero ( menutup mulut ).

"Zero... sudah ku bilang ini demi kakakmu. Apa kamu tidak ingi melihat kakakmu sembuh" kata kaien (yang memarahi zero)

 _Zero cemas bagaimana seorang manusia dengan vampire. Dia cemas bila masa lalu dia akan terulang lagi. Ya, itu karena zero mencintai yuuki sebagai kakak dan sebagai perempuan. Zero bukanlah adik kandung yuuki, zero juga anak angkat kaien. Ketika zero terluka,kaien membawa zero ke rumahnya._

"Aku boleh masuk kaien." Kata kaname sama.

"Kamu boleh masuk kaname, nah yuuki selama ayah dan zero tidak ada. Dia akan menjadi pelindungmu." Kata kaien (tersenyum manis ).

"Namaku yuuki cros, oh ya maaf atas perbuatanku tadi di teras." Kata yuuki (memegang kepala yang masih sakit)

"Kaname, aku membuat mu menjadi butler supaya yuuki tidak terkejut kalau kamu tunangannya." Kata kaien dengan suara pelan."

"Baik kaien, nah nona muda kalau kamu butuh saya. Panggil kaname saja ya." Kata kaname (tersenyum dengan yuuki).

Note: maaf bahasa agak kaku author masih pemula

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

kedatangan seorang butler

"kaname, maaf aku merepotkan mu." Kata yuuki dengan nada lemah.

"Tidak apa apa, yuuki. Kamu baring saja ya." Jawab kaname dengan nada pelan.

"Wa...watashi... " kata yuuki dengan terbata-bata.

"Cukup yuuki, kamu istirahat saja di pangkuanku." Kata kaname menutup mulut yuuki.

 _Kenapa yuuki memanggil kaname, karena kaname ingin di panggil hanya namanya saja bukan seorang butler. Supaya yuuki tidak kaku dengan kaname dan supaya mereka bisa saling bersama-sama._

"Maaf, yuuki jika saja ritual itu selesai. Jika saja paman rido tidak datang dan jika saja aku membunuh paman rido. Maka orang tua kita tidak mati dan kita bisa hidup bebas." Kata kaname dengan berlinang air mata.

"Doshite, kaname." Yuuki kaget dia melihat mata kaname berkaca.

"Tidak..tidak apa apa. Kamu tidur saja. Kamu masih lemas dan belum sehat." Kata kaname dengan terbata-bata. Dia tidak ingin yuuki cemas dan merasa bersalah.

-Di depan pintu kamar yuuki-

"Onee san, ada temanmu. " kata zero.

"Siapa zero?." Tanya yuuki.

"Yorichan, teman ngobrol mu ." kata zero sambil mengantar yori chan ke kamar yuuki.

"Ah.. maaf... aku akan keluar yuuki." Kaname merasa tidak enak karena teman yuuki datang.

\- di ruang tamu-

"Nee zero, bolehkan aku membawa kakakmu ke apartemen ku. Aku ingin dia di sana jadi dia selamat." Kata kaname, dengan nada datar.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh kakakku." Kata zero, dengan nada marah.

"Kenapa kamu marah zero, yuuki akan selamat bila berada dengan ku. Dan aku tunangannya kami sudah membuat perjanjian dengan orang tuanya di masalalu." Kata kaname, yang melirik sinis karena zero tiba-tiba memegang kerah baju kaname.

"Apakah kamu cemburu, toh kaien mengizinkan ku dengan dia. Aku tau kamu bukan adik kandungnya dan kamu juga mempunyai rasa cinta yang sama seperti ku." Kata kaname, dengan lantang.

Kaname POV :

 _Waktu kaname membuat makanan untuk yuuki, dia memikirkan keselamatan yuuki. Dia merencanakan jika zero dan kaien setuju , kaname akan membawa yuuki ke apartemennya ya, tempat yuuki di lahirkan dan tempar ortu nya kaname dan yuuki._

-di pintu tamu-

"Eheem.. apakah kalian sudah puas dengan debatnya." Kata kaien, yang menghentikan perkelahian dua cowok ganteng.

"Zero, apa yang kaname katakan benar. Dengan kita di sini kakakmu akan semakin buruk." Kata kaien.

\- di kamar-

"Aku , pulang dulu yuuki. Jaga kesehatanmu. Maaf aku sudah lama tidak ke rumahmu." Kata yori-chan keluar dari kamar yuuki.

\- di ruang tamu-

"Aku permisi dulu zero, paman, kaname kun." Kata yori-chan pamit kepada 3 orang yang di ruang tamu.

Author POV:

 _Yah kalian taulah, semenjah 5 tahun lalu. Kaname pernah datang ke rumah kaien menanyakan kabar yuuki, tapi dia menyamar sebagai pamannya dari sepupunya rido. Menyuruh kaien supaya yuuki mempunyai teman, yori-chan lah salah satunya._

 _"Yori-chan mau kah jadi teman yuuki." Kata kaien dengan wajah cemas._

 _"Semenjak ia di sini dia hanya mau ketemu kaname, dia takut pada semua orang " kata kaien._

 _"Tidak apa-apa paman, lagian ayahku sibuk dan aku punya waktu bebas untuk menjadi teman curhatnya."_

 _"Makasih yori-chan, aku kaname. Aku sekaligus tunangan yuuki dan aku menyamar sebagai paman." Kata kaname, dengan nada pelan dan senyum kepada yori-chan._

 _Nah begitulah kenapa yori-chan akrab terhadap yuuki apalagi kaien._

 _\- di kamar-_

"Ayah, kepalaku sakit. Aku ... aku takut ayah mimpi itu menghantui ku." Kata yuuki, yang menangis ketakutan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ayah... hiks... hikss... aku takut" kata yuuki, menangis ketakutan.

\- di ruang tamu-

"Suara yuuki memanggilku, iya yuuki ayah akan ke sana. Kaname , zero ayo kekamar yuuki."

Mereka bergegas ke kamar yuuki dan menenangkan yuuki

"Yuuki, tenang ya sayang. Kaname akan menyembuhkan mu." Kata kaien dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Yuuki, tutup matamu. Supaya rasa sakit itu tidak terasa." Kata kaname.

"Ha'i kaname kun." Kata yuuki.

"Kaname, apa yang mau kau lakukan terhadap yuuki." Kata zero dengan emosi.

"Zero, sepuluh tahun lalu yuuki lahir dari rahim seorang vampire bernama juri san. Dia memohon kaname dan aku supaya tidak terlibat peperangan dengan asosiasi vampire. Tapi aku menolak, 5 tahun berlalu juri dan haruka meninggal akibat ulah rido, juri membuat ritual supaya yuuki menjadi manusia dan menghapus memorinya." Kata kaien, dengan wajah penuh sesalan.

"Ka... kaname... sa..sakit." yuuki teriak dengan mulut tertutup tangan kaname.

Flash back on:

"Okasama... di mana onii sama." Kata yuuki kecil.

"Kaname onii sama, lagi sekolah. Sebentar lagi dia datang." Kata ibunya yuuki.

"Apakah kamu suka dengan kaname onii sama?." Kata juri yang menanyakan perasaan yuuki terhadap kaname.

"Ha'i okasama..." kata yuuki

"Tadaima otousama okasama."kata kaname.

"Kaname onii sama, ceritakan tentang taman dan keadaan di luar." Kata yuuki kecil.

"Okasama, kenapa yuuki terus di kurung seperti boneka. " tanya kaname dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak ingin dia diambil seperti mu oleh ridho." Kata haruka ayah kaname dan yuuki.

Flashh back off:

"Onii san, hiks... hiks gomene aku membuat mu sendirian setelah kematian ibu." Kata yuuki yang menangis mengingat masa lalunya

"Tidak apa.. apa yuuki. Kamu tidur saja kamu baru terlahir kembali seperti vampire." Kata kaname sambil menggendong yuuki.

"Kaien zero, maaf merepotkan mu selama ini. Aku akan membawa yuuki ke apartemen ku." Kata kaname pamit terhadap kaien dan zero.

"Ayah kenapa selama ini kamu tidak memberi tau bahwa yuuki vampire, kenama kamu tega terhadap ku." Kata zero dengan kesal...

"Maaf zero, ini demi persahabatan vampire dan manusia."

\- di apartemen yuuki atau kaname-

"Nee yuuki apakah kamu siap menjadi tunanganku."kata kaname.

"Ah... gomen..."kata yuuki mengusap air matanya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis yuuki, aku tidak bisa meihat mu menangis." Kata kaname yang melihat yuuki menangis.

"Apakah kamu masih memikirkan Ayah angkatmu dan Zero. Kalau begitu kamu boleh memilih Zero tapi kamu harus berada di dekatku selamanya."

"Hiks... hiks" kata yuuki menangis.

"Seiren apa kamu di sana." Kata kaname, yang lemas karena kekuatannya berkurang dan sedih melihat yuuki menangis.

"Kaname, bukan maksudku begitu. Maafkan aku atas keegoisan ku." Kata yuuki, memeluk kaname.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai mu yang pengertian, yuuki. Aku memaafkan mu dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi." Kata Kaname, mencium kening yuuki.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kenangan di apartemen

Chapter 4

"Kaname, hiks, hiks... maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku membuatmu kesepian." Kata yuuki sambil memeluk kaname.

"Yuuki, sayang. Tunanganku. Justru aku yang minta maaf."kata kaname. "Sudah, jangan menangis aku tidak bisa melihat mu menangis seperti ini." Kata kaname yang menghapus air mata yuuki.

"Kaname, kenapa nafasmu berat." Kata yuuki.

"Aku kelelahan, kemarin aku habis mengobati mu. Bolehkah aku menghisap darahmu." Kata kaname, meminta izin kepada tunangannya.

" _Yes, of course kaname. I give my blood for you_." Kata yuuki dengan bahasa inggrisnya.

SFX: srisss

\- bunyi kaname menghisap darah yuuki-

"Sebagai tunangan kita hanya boleh meminum darah kekasih kita." Kata kaname, mengelap darah di leher yuuki.

"Apartemen ini scent pada masa laluku...hiks...hiks... ayah dan ibu mati di bunuh rido."kata yuuki yang menangis mengingat masa lalunya.

Flash back on:

"Yuuki, sayang maafkan ibu ... ibu tidak bisa di sampingmu..."kata juri, memegang tangan yuuki yang mungil dan imut.

"Okasa-sama otou-sama jangan tinggal kan yuuki, hiks hiks..." kata yuuki yang menangis .

"Nee, kaname... jaga yuuki ya... " kata juri, sambil mencium pipi kaname.

"Okasama... !" teriak yuuki.

"Aku tau, kamu mungkin sedih. Yuuki maafkan onii sama ya. Sekarang kamu tutup matamu ya ada suprise untu yuuki." Kata kaname, menghibur adiknya.

"Aku akan menghapus ingatanmu dan mengubah mu menjadi manusia dengan kekuatanku." Kata kaname, membacakan mantra kepada yuuki.

Flash back off:

"Ah... maafkan aku kaname nii san... aku jadi mengingat 5 tahun lalu." Kata yuuki dengan wajag merah merona.

POV author:

Kaname sama sudah menyiapkan kejutan di kamar nya yuuki dan kaname... dia menyediakan suprise kasurnya dihiasi dengan bunga mawar kesukaan yuuki dan di sediakan lilin supaya romantis.

"Seiren ... tolong buat kejutan untuk yuuki ketika kami dalam perjalanan." Kata kaname, sedang mengemas koper yuuki di rumah kaien.

\- di apartemen-

"Yuuki, aku mempunyai kejutan di kamar. Boleh aku menutup matamu." Kata kaname, yang memohon supaya yuuki mau menutup matanya.

"Emang kenapa, harus di tutup matanya kaname."tanya yuuki.

"Kalau di buka itu bukan kejutan yuuki ku yang cantik." Kata kaname sambil mengecup kening yuuki.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat kamu harus izin ketika pergi." Kata yuuki, menutup matanya.

"Oke aku akan menyetujui syaratmu."kata kaname, yang sedang membantu yuuki berjalan.

\- di kamar yuuki dan kaname-

"Buka matamu yuuki."kata kaname dngan wajah tersenyum.

"Baik, aku akan membuka mataku."kata yuuki. "Wah ini **cantik sekali** , terima kasih kaname."kata yuuki yang kaget melihat kamarnya penuh dengan suasana romantis.

"Tunanganku yang manis maukah kau makan malam dengan ku di kamar ini."kata kaname dengan berlutut memohon yuuki untuk menerima makan malamnya.

" **Yes, of course**. Dengan senang hati aku menerima undanganmu." Kata yuuki dengan logat inggrisnya keluar.

"Ehm nani ka..." kata yuuki, kaget melihat kaname tersenyum pertama kalinya.

"Kamu sangat cantik yuuki, aku terpesona dengan melihat wajahmu yang manis dan gaunmu yang anggun."

\- akhirnya mereka pun tidur di kasur berdua-

"Yuuki... good night sayangku." Kata Kaname, mencium bibir yuuki.

"Selamat malam juga kaname onii-sama" kata yuuki, yang tidur terlelap.

\- pagi hari-

"oh... muka kaname... manis ... aku... aku..." kata yuuki , terkejut ketika membuka matanya dia berhadapan dengan kaname.

"Oh ... itu kamu yuuki... pagi gini kamu masih belum bisa belajar insting vampire ya..."kata kaname. "Oh iya, pagi ini aku ada kegiatan. Jaga rumah ya mungkin aku akan pulang malam atau sore." Kata kaname, mengecup pipi yuuki.

"Ha'i... hati-hati ya." Kata yuuki, melambaikan tangannya ke kaname.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kerinduan pada yuuki

\- Hape Berbunyi-

Dddrrrrr drrrr drrrr

 **SMS ON:**

 **Hai... yuuki, gimana kabarmu**

Aku baik saja, kalau kamu kaname

 **Aku baik, keliatannya aku akan pulang cepat**

Masalah dikantor apa sudah selesai

 **Sudah, sayang. Oh ya seiren dan luka sudah mengirim guru privatmu kan untuk belajar**

Sudah kaname-kun... hati hati ya aku rindu kamu

 **Iya sayang sampai nanti love you tunanganku 3**

 **SMS OFF:**

"Nona, ada hanabusa dia datang untuk mengajarmu materi kuliah." Kata seiren.

"Iya... suruh saja dia masuk seiren pintunya tidak di kunci." Jawab yuuki.

"Hei.. lama tidak ketemu kamu yuuki... wah dia malah asyik ngirim surat." Teguran dari pintu kamar yuuki tidak di dengar oleh yuuki.

"Yuuki... kamu mau bermalas-malas. Kalau kaname, cemas gimana." Kata hanabusa.

"Aku... rindu yori-chan dan ayah... walau dia ayah angkat tapi dia yang merawatku sejak 5 tahun lalu." Kata yuuki yang sedang menulis surat.

"Yori-chan baik-baik saja dia kemarin bersamaku pas pertemuan asosiasi vampire dan pemburu." Kata hanabusa-kun.

 **"Benarkah,** lalu ayah gimana dan zero juga gimana." Kata yuuki, yang tidak sabar mendengar berita dari sahabat tunangannya itu.

"Sudah... sudah belajar... hari ini tentang sejarah vampire dan pemburu." Kata hanabusa yang tidak sabar ingin mengajarkan adik kelasnya itu.

\- tiba tiba suara mobil marcedes warna hitam berbunyi-

Tin ...tin...tin

"Itu kaname sama... " kata yuuki, yang hapal suara mobil kaname sama.

"Kaname... kamu cepat sekali pulang... emang ada apa..."

"Aku kesini Cuma mampir saja tapi urusanku bukan di kantor di tempat ayahmu si kaien." Kata kaname-sama.

 **Kaname sama POV**

"Kaname... kamu tidak ke rumah ayah angkat yuuki dulu." Kata sopir mobil.

"Tidak... aku ingin ke toko perhiasan membeli kalung dan cincin untuk tunanganku sebagai ungkapan ku bahwa aku ingin menikahinya." Kata kaname yang melihat foto yuuki kecil.

"Baiklah kaname..." kata sopir mobil marcedes itu.

\- tiba di toko perhiasan-

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan..." tanya kasir toko perhiasan.

"Oh ya saya mencari kalung emas putih dan cincin emas putih,ukuran leher S dan tangan sedang." Kata kaname yang menunjukkan ukuran perhiasan.

"Ini tuan harganya 2000 yen kalungnya dan cincinnya 3000 yen..." kata kasir di toko perhiasan.

"Terima kasih ..." kata kaname.

"Terima kasih kembali tuan." Kata kasir toko perhiasan.

Back too yuuki POV

Yuuki POV.

"Kaname kenapa kamu tersenyum.." kata yuuki.

"Yuuki... hari ini adalah hari spesialku buat kamu jadi kamu harus menutup matamu." Kata kaname.

"Apakah ini hadiah lagi? ." tanya yuuki dengan mata tertutup.

"Iya yuuki. Nah tunggu ya. seiren mana kadonya." Kata kaname yang menyuruh seiren mengambilkan hadiah untuk yuuki.

"Buka matamu... di dalam kotak itu ada rasa ku untukmu... eh.. aduh di kotak ini adalah perasaan ku selama ini padamu." Kata kaname... yang gugup pertama kalinya.

Ssssrk

"Wah ini kalung dan cincin emas putih ... apa ini kaname?..." tanya yuuki melihat kalung dan cincin.

"Maukah kamu menjadi istrik yuuki kuran, terima lah janjiku ini janjiku di masalalu." Kata kaname, yang berlutut memohon yuuki menerima ajakannya untuk menjadi istrinya

" **Yes ofcourse... i will be Mrs kaname or kuran..."** kata yuuki dengan logat inggrisnya .

"Terima kasih tunanganku ... pernikahan kita akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi ..." kata kaname, dengan rasa senang di pipinya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pair: yuukikaname side: zeroyuuki

Batalnya persiapan pernikahan

POV kaname

"Ehem ehem... " _kata ayah hanabusa kun._

"Ayah bisanya menganggu kemesraan kaname sama dan yuuki saja." Idol san berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Saatnya kita pergi ke tempat kaien kaname, ada rapat di sana."kata aido san.

"Baiklah, yuuki aku mau pergi dulu ke ayah angkatmu ya ada rapat asosiasi."

Back poV yuuki

.

.

.

.

.

POV yuuki

"Nona yuuki, kamu belum makan atau belum minum darah ." kata **court lady** yang berada di depan pintu yuuki.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan taring ku aku mau tidur aja atau minu air putih aja." Kata yuuki.

"Baiklah." Kata court lady.

\- di ruang makan-

"Seiren yuuki belum makan dari tadi apa tidak apa-apa" kata hanabusa. "kata court lady dia mau tidur saja." Kata seiren.

"Akatsuki, aku cemas dengan keadaan yuuki." Kata ruka.

"Tenanglah kalau pun dia tidak mau keluar dia bisa menggunakan taringnya."

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk" ejek hanabusa.

"Ada apa hanabusa utang mu padaku belum selesai." Balas akatsuki, dengan tatapan sakartisnya.

"Kumohon jangan ceritakan kaname, kalau dulu aku pernah ke ruang bacanya."

\- sore hari-

"Court lady... coba kamu ke kamar yuuki dari tadi dia tidak menjawab atau keluar hari sudag sore." Kata seiren

"Baik seiren sama."

"Oii seiren kamu ikut juga ke kamar yuuki." Kata hanabusa.

"yuuki di kamarnya tidak ada tanggapan sekalipun aku cemas dengan keadaannya." Kata hanabusa.

"Hanabusa mungkinkah kamu suka sama yuuki." Kata akatsuki.

"Apa ... ga mungkin dia tunangan kaname sama sekaligus adiknya ." kata akatsuki dengan wajah kagetnya.

\- di depan pintu kamar yuuki-

"Nona yuuki bangun ini udah sore..."teriak court lady di depan pintu kamar yuuki.

"Ada apa court lady." Tanya seiren.

"Nona yuuki sama tidak menjawab ataupun membuka pintunya." Court lady cemas dengan yuuki yang sakit-sakitan.

"Yuuki sama... ini aku seiren... buka pintunya."kata seiren.

\- pintu di tendang-

"Yuuki sama..." kata seiren. Aku akan menghubungi.

Menelpon kaname

Halo kaname-sama ... kedaan yuuki gawat

 ** _Apa yuuki bagaimana_**

Dia lemas, dan pucat dari tadi pagi dan siang dia tidak makan ataupun keluar kamar

 **Baiklah aku akan pulang**

 **Apa sudah di panggilkan dokter**

Sudah kaname sama

 **Terima kasih seiren**

 **Telpon ditutup**

 **#di mobil**

"Aidol san maaf sepertinya kita batalkan asosiasi."

"Ada keadaan yang mendesak, kah kaname sama."

"Iya yuuki tiba-tiba sakit, tadi di telpon oleh seiren"

\- di ruang makan-

"Idol, akatsuki, ruka... kalian siapkan kompres dan kotak obat."

"Kenapa seiren" tanya akatsuki.

"Yuuki, sakit." Kata seiren.

"Akatsuki kamu bisa panaskan air dengan kekuatan apimu kan." Tanya seiren

"Bisa" kata akatsuki

"Idol kamu buat es batu dengan kekuatanmu."kata akatsuki.

"Seiren biar aku hubungi dokter, kamu tolong court lady."kata ruka.

Tak lama kemudian kaname sama pun datang... dan melihat keadaan yuuki...

"Kaname-sama yuuki di periksa dokter di kamarnya." Kata seiren.

"Keadaann yuuki gimana... seiren ... ruka."kaname sama bertanya dengan cemas.

"Dokter bilang dia dehidrasi, dia harus istirahat selama enam bulan atau 4 bulan kalau dia cepat sembuh satu bulan dia sudah pulih." Kata seiren.

"Yuuki, gomen... aku yang membuatmu vampire dan aku yang membuat mu menderita ... padahal niat ku merubahmu biar kamu kembali ceria tapi malah membuatmu lemah." Kaname memulihkan ingatan yuuki dan membuat penyakit yang ada di kepala yuuki menghilang.

"Kaname... oni...onisama..."

"Kamu istirahat dulu ya... aku di sini untukmu..."

\- larut malam kaname membacakan buku untuk yuuki meminumkan darahnya ke yuuki-

"Kamu masih belum bisa menggunakan taringmu ya."

"Kaname... aku haus... "

"Kamu bukan anak-anak lagi yuuki, kamu sudah dewasa."

Yuuki mencari tangan kaname yang mengeluarkan darah... dan dia berbaring di pangkuan kaname... "kamu bagus yuuki, tidak meminum pil atau pun darah oranglain kecuali darah kekasihmu." Kata kaname dengan senyum. "Tapi kamu juga harus meminum darahmu sendiri, kalau misalnya aku sibuk aku tidak bisa memberikan darahku ke kamu." Kata kaname.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi

\- di kamar-

"Hiks...hiks... tolong tetaplah disampingku... aku janji akan jadi tunangan yang baik dan istri yang baik buat masa depan" memeluk kaname sama.

"Yuuki, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan kamu lagi. Sudah istirahat dulu kondisi mu belum pulih." Menghapus air mata yuuki.

"Kaname... sam" ketika aido mau menemui kaname, suasana hati kaname dan yuuki sedang di landa asrama.

Oh... iya ada apa hanabu-san." kata kaname.

"Ayah memanggil katanya masih ada kesempatan untuk rapat besok jadi harus menemui kaien dan zero." kata hanabu-san

"Hati-hati tunangan ku" kata kaname.

-di ruang buku-

"Aku harus belajar... aku harus berusaha menjadi tunangan yang baik buat kaname."

#bayangan berbicara

Nee , hontouni furui desu... kamu menguburku di dalam hatimu

 **Aku tidak menguburmu**

Kalau kamu tidak mengubur kamu tau apa yang di rasakan kaname

 **Aku tau apa yang di maksud kaname**

Kalau kamu tau, kenapa kamu menguburku

 **Itu aku tidak ingin menyakiti**

Aku takut... sen..di..rian... tolong ... aku

#bayangan menghilang

Yuuki mengambil bunga mawar oleh-oleh dari kaname... ketika yuuki di panti ... dia mendapatkan hadiah dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya

"Haus... aku haus... aku haus." Kata yuuki, yang menahan haus menunggu kaname pulang dari kantornya.

"Aku harus belajar...ugh... haus...chi..."

"Aku tidak boleh manja."

Tak...tak...tak

Yuuki menuju ruangan yang terkunci rapat , ruangan itu penuh misteri tapi merasakan aroma kaname ada di ruangan itu

"Scent kaname... terasa di dalam kamar terkunci ini..."

"Sampai kapan kamu menahan rasa haus darah kaname... itu liat kamu blepotan menghisap darahmu." Aido san tiba di ruangan dan menanyakan yuuki bagaimana yuuki bisa bertahan tanpa kaname.

"Nih ... minum tablet ini..."kata aido.

"Aido san... tolong jangan berikan tablet itu ke yuuki." Kata kaname, yang datang dari samping.

"Haik... wakarimasen kaname..." kata aido.

"Kaname..." yuuki memeluk kaname.

"Kamu... lapar... maaf aku pulang lama hari ini..." kata kaname, yang memberikan darahnya ke yuuki.

"Besok ada acara rapat... setelah acara rapat ada pesta ball room... pesta ini sekalian pernikahan kita jadi kamu harus tampil elegan...oh ya seiren dan ruka akan membuatmu tampil elegan..."

\- sore hari-

"Hiaaaa...1.2.3...oppps" pendaratan yang sempurna.

"Kamu belajar dengan benar untuk tampil elegan."kata kaname dengan tersenyum.

\- malam hari-

"Maaf selama ini aku meninggalkan kamu yuuki..."

"Tidak apa-apa kaname"

"Kamu tidur ya yuuki kemampuanmu masih seperti manusia"

"Good night"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Rapat asosiasi dan pernikahan

Chapter 8

DC: hina matsuri

Pair : yuukikaname, slide:zeroyuuki

\- di ball room-

"Jadi rapat ini adalah untuk perdamaian antara ras manusia dan vampire, apakah anda setuju kaien." Rapat dimulai, kaname memulai rapat untuk misi perdamaian antara bangsa vampire.

"Oh, iya kaien. Yuuki anak angkatmu ada di pesta juga." Kata kaname sama.

"Oh, iya baiklah."

\- di ruang paint-

"Yuuki, kita harus siap... para tamu sudah ada di pesta." Kata ruka.

"Ruka-san... aku tidak yakin dengan pernikahan ini" yuuki memurung di pojok.

"Yuuki-sama... court lady dari aido senpai nanti merasa bersalah."

\- di luar ruangan-

" Kaname... sama bagaimana rapat persatun antara vampire dan manusia." Kata akatsuki.

"Rapatnya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, di mana yuuki." Kata kaname.

"Yuuki sedang di dandani, kaname-sama" kata Akatsuki.

"Baiklah , aku ke ruangan dulu melihat calon istri ku." Kata kaname, yang tidak sabar menunggu tunangannya.

\- pintu kamar di buka-

Kreek...krekkk...

"Kaname **onii-sama** " kata yuuki, dia memegang tangan kaname dengan anggun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil kaname-oniisama, coba memanggil ku dengan kaname saja." Kaname mencium calon sitrinya.

"Aku beruntung mempunyaimu, yuuki. Kamu cantik hari ini melibihi bidadari." Kata kaname memuji yuuki.

"Terima kasih kana-" yuuki dengan wajah malu ia mengehntikan obrolannya.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa memanggil ku, coba ganti namaku biar kamu tidak ragu-ragu." Kata kaname.

"Aku tidak bisa mengganti, nama itu pemberian dari ayah dan ibu kita." Kata yuuki.

"Yuuki, kalau kamu ketemu sama aristokrat menanyakan tentang ayah dan ibu kita jangan di balas mereka hanyalah pura-pura peduli karena kita adalah bangsa vampire murni jadi darah kita adalah pengobat." Kata kaname berbisik ke yuuki.

Tap... tap... tap...

Zlebbb...

Kaname tertusuk pedang di bagian perutnya... yang menusuk adalah exorciese yang di pengaruhi oleh musuh kaname, yaitu dari bangsa vampire darah murni juga...

"Yu...ki..." kaname tersenyum.

"Mungkin... aku tidak sadar ... lagi ... karena... kehabisan darah... aku butuh istirahat... kau adalah hal yang paling terindah..." kaname, tersenyum dan berkata dia bersyukur dia mempunyai tunangan bahkan tunangannya hari ini menjadi calon istri tercantik di dunia.

#maaf, bila FF saya baper atau kaku dalam bahasanya... karena saya mengikuti alur di manga vampire knight

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Masa yang begitu sulit

\- di ball room-

"Kaname-sama... sadarlah... kaname sama..." akatsuki mendengarkan denyut nadi kaname.

"Kaname... hiks...hiks... doshite ... doshite... jangan tinggalkan aku..." yuuki menangis ketika memangku kaname.

"Yu..ki... berbahagialah ... dengan... zero... aku... tidak bisa... membahgiakan mu..." kaname-sama beristirahat di pangkuan yuuki.

"Kita harus... menaruhnya di peti es... supaya situasinya... tidak sulit." Kata hanabusaku.

"Pilihan mu tepat... aido... kamu melakukan pekerjaan yang baik." Kata kaien.

"Yuuki... apa yang dikatakan kaname benar... apa kamu mau lari begitu saja..." zero memegang tangan yuuki, dan yuuki melihat badan kaname yang penih balutan di ice coffin ...

\- 60 tahun kemudian -

"Aku, akan memberikan nyawaku untukmu... dan membuatmu menjadi manusia... istirahatlah seperti layaknya manusia." Kata yuuki.

"Zero, aku akan menyusulmu kebahagianku denganmu sudah cukup." Yuuki bangga karena kesedihannya telah sirna di karenakan zero menemaninya selama beberapa tahun lamanya.

Keesokan paginya kedua anak dari kaname dan zero mengunjungi peti es ayahnya apakah ayahnya sudah bangun.

"Onee...san dia bangun." Kata ren.

"Dia bangun... ayah kenalkan ini aku dan ini ren." Kata ai-kuran.

"Oh ya ayah ada pesan dari ibu untuk ayah, pesannya hiduplah seperti manusia dan kamu akan merasakan kehangatan selama ini." Kata ai.

aku adalah ai anak dari kaname dan ibuku sedangkan ren anak dari ibuku dan zero ...aku umur 18 dan adikku umur 16 kami hidup sendirian setelah ibu meningglak kami

"Kenapa kamu memanggil aku ayah."kata kaname.

"Aku adalah anakmu, anak kandungmu... dan ren adalah anak angkatmu dia lahir dari rahim ibu tapi beda ayah... ayahnya bernama zero." Kata ai.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi renai...ha... ha...". kaname ketawa sambil memeluk kedua anak dari istrinya yaitu yuuki.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ayahku bertanya padaku

Pair : yuukikaname, zeroyuuki

\- di rumah-

"Ngomong-ngomong bisa kamu ceritakan tentang ibu tidak". Ujar Ayah.

"Ibu itu cantik ayah, kata ibu maaf selama ini telah nyusahin ayah." Aku mempertegas ingatan ayah tentang aku dan ibu. Walau ayah tidak ingat aku dan ibu.

"Onee-chan tidak marah kan, maaf aku membuatmu mengingat ibu." Kata Ren yang menghibur ku supaya, aku tidak sedih.

"Apakah ibu yang kamu maksud sudah meninggal."ujar Ayah, bertanya padaku.

"Oh iya ai ren berapa lama ku tertidur."

"60 puluh tahun yah."

"Kenapa semua keliatan bersih."

"Ayah yang membersihkannya dan tertidur untuk waktu yang lama."

Flash back ON:

"Sampai kapan, kamu di sini." Kata zero.

"Aku ingin bersama kaname." Kata yuuki, dia terus melihat peti es suaminya.

"Yuuki apa kamu lapar... kok diam?" kata zero yang menanyakan tentang keadaan yuuki.

"Mungkinkah, kamu hamil." Kata Zero.

"Ada detak jantung di perutmu."

"Di perutku ada yang lainnya mungil." Kata yuuki.

"Nee... detak jantung kecil."kata yuuki.

"Kaname, aku terima kasih kamu memberikan ku anak. Sebagai rinduku padamu."

Flash back OF:

"Begitulah ibu menangis ketika aku ada di dalam rahimnya, ibu berkata kalau aku mirip ayah dan ibu mirip nenek."

"Ibu ada di dalam jiwamu yah." Jawab ren pada ayah.

"Apa maksudmu." Ayah tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa ibu baru tau kalau ayah bukan kakaknya tapi anchestor, lalu 60 tahun lalu ibu memberikan nyawanya supaya ayah bisa hidup seperti ibu jadi manusia." Jawab ku dengan sopan.

"Ren... sudah ku bilang kan jangan mengungkit ibu atau nenek." Aku memarahi ren karena mengingatkan ayah pada nenek juuri dan ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tiba –tiba ayah memeluk kami, walau sempat ayah kaget mendengar ibu memberikan nyawanya. Tapi ayah belum ingat seutuhnya ibu dan ibu ingin ayah menjadi vampire sudah berakhir kini menghabiskan waktunya menjadi manusia.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pair: kanameyuuki slide:zeroyuuki

-Memory Ai tentang ibu dan zero-

Flashh back on:

\- di perpustakaan-

"Nee, Hana-chan suka Wakaba-san..." bocah kecil itu aku yang membuat kakak hanabu-san tersedak ketika aku berbicara nya tentang perasaan wakaba dan hanabu-san.

"Kata siapa... haa... anak kecil udah bicara yang nggak-nggak aja."kata kakak hanabusan.

"Kata ayah Zero-sama dan **oka-sama**." Kata ku pada waktu polos.

"Kamu sudah menunggu lama ya ai, maafkan aku." Kata ayah Zero-sama.

"Zero-otousama ga apa-apa kok." Kataku dengan polos.

"Nee, ai ayahmu di peti es."kata ayah zero yang berbicara padaku.

Wkwkwkkwwkkwk

Aku mengejek kakak hanabu-san dengan senyuman menakutkan.

-malam hari-

"Hanabu-san boleh aku masuk, apa aku mengganggu." Kata yori dengan malu-malu.

"Ah... boleh..." kata hanabusan.

"Apa aku mengganggu, baiklah kalau begitu aku mematikan lampunya."

Yori-chan malu terhadap hanabusan. Karena mereka sendirian berdua di perpustakaan, hanabu-san sedang mencari resep membuat vampire jadi manusia. Ketika kaname bangun dia akan merubahmenjadi vampire. Janji hanabu-san di depan peti kaname sama, dia berjanji menemukan akan mencari cara supaya vampire hidup seperti manusia.

"Aku tau... kamu tidak seperti mereka hanabu-san."  
"ehem maaf bukan aku merasa terganggu... aku vampire dan kamu manusia... mana mungkin kita berduaan seperti ini dan ayah mu ketua asosiasi vampire lagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan-kamu memanggilku hanabusan." Hanabusan terkejut ketika yori tidak memanggilnya senpai.

"Ehmm... sejak kamu di depan peti es, kamu terlihat berbeda."

"Walaupun begitu kamu dan aku umurnya beda, aku senpai mu tau."kata hanabusan, dengan wajah merah.

"Baiklah terserah kamu manggil aku apa aja boleh deh, tapi jangan datang larut malam gen kita berbeda kamu manusia aku vampire, takutnya kamu sakit."

Sejak itu Wakaba Yori membantu hanabusan di perpustakaan sampai larut malam.

Flash back off:

"Nah begitu kisah cinta wakaba oneesan dengan hanabusan oniisan." Kata ku menceritakan masa lalu tentang zero dan ibu.

"Oh iya ayah, onii-san hanabusan juga membantu penelitian ayah yang belum selesai." Kataku lagi menyambung percakapan yang belum selesai.

"Kenama jati diriku, aku masih memiliki bayangan itu wanita itu samar." Ayah melamun, mungkin dia mengingat hal tentang ibu.

\- di depan pintu-

"Nee, onee san sejak kita berbicara tadi ayah hanya mendengarkan dan memperhatikan kita." Kata ren.

"Makanya sudah aku bilang, jangan mengungkit ibu dan nenek. Itu membuatnya sentimen atau terbawa perasaan."

"Aku tau, aku bukan hanya membuatnya sadar tapi memancing emosinya sejak kemarin." Kata ren berbicara padaku.

"Baiklah ren, aku juga heran aku belum pernah melihat ayah sebenarnya aku jadi takut tapi penasaran."

Sejak itu aku hanya di katakan oleh kakak seiren, bahwa ayah suka marah tapi marahnya untuk kebaikan .

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Pair : kanameyuuki, zeroyuuki

\- Be side of the seiren-

Flashbackk AI:

"Seiren nee chan ceritakan tentang ayah." Kata ai ketika berusia 5 tahun.

"Ayahmu, dulu itu orangnya baik ... tapi suka marah..."

Flashback off:

Flash back seiren:

"Tenanglah pasti kita akan selamat." Kata serien berusia 5 tahun.

"Tuan kaname itu si seiren, dia di jual oleh orang tuanya." Kata seorang vampire kasitokrat.

"Baiklah, tinggalkan kami bertiga." Kata Kaname.

"Cepatlah kalian keluar, dari sini." Kaname sama membuka sangkar yang mengurung seiren dan adiknya.

"Tapi kami tidak akan masuk neraka kan, kami takut akan masuk neraka." Kata seiren, yang ketkutan akan masuk neraka.

Tap-tap-

Kaname sama berlari membawa seiren dan adiknya serien.

"Kenapa kalian bisa di tempat bahaya seperti ini, kalian akan mati kalau di sini."

Kaname berlari membawa seiren keluar gedung.

"Oh... iya sopir tolong bawa mereka ke tempat tuan hunter kaien."

"Kita... tidak akan ke neraka kan."

"Kamu anak baik tidak akan di neraka, neraka tempat orang jahat." Kaname membantu seiren dan adiknya masuk.

\- di makam-

"Apaa kenapa ini bisa terjadi." Kata kaname penuh emosi dan marah.

"Apa kamu takut... kenapa kamu tidak percaya aku." Kata kaname.

"Aku menolong... adikku... dia lari ketakutan lalu... di tangkap vampire lain."

"Akan kamu mau mau menjadi pendampingku... hidup lama sebagai vampire."

"Ya Kaname-sama." Kata seiren menhan sakit.

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu." Kata Kaname-sama.

Flash back seiren off:

Flashback ai:

"Yah begitulah, semenjak ibumu... jadi manusia aku jadi pengganti kesepiannya. Tapi kaname... baik." Kata seiren memegang cangkir.

"Berhenti seiren onee sama... uaaaah aku takut dengan ayah..." kata ai menangis karena mendengar cerita seram dari seiren tentang ayahnya."

"Oh seiren bisa kamu bantu kami." Kata yagari sensei.

"Ha'i wakaramasita." Kata seiren.

"Terima kasih yuuki dan ai telah memperbolehkan aku melihat kaname-sama." Kata seiren dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ha'i... ha'i tapi ngomong-ngomong ayahmu juga seorang yang malas. Apa-apa aku yang kerjakan bahkan sampai semua urusannya." Kata takuma.

"Jangan ... bahas ayah lagi... ai jadi takut..." kata ai dengan nangis."

"Baiklah aku selalu saja jadi pengganggu." Kata takuma wajah cemberutnya.

"Itu bukan kanamenya... itu kamu yang selalu peduli tapi dikit ganggu... " kata yuuki, yang menenangkan ai dan memegang secangkir teh.

Flash back of:

Ngomong-ngomong aku masih tidak yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh seiren onee-sama." Kata ai yang di depan pintu.

"Aku minta maaf lagi onee... " kata Ren.

"Hummm... tapi ibu memberikan nyawanya demi dia mengapa..." kata Ren.

Aku tidak tau... Ren... mungkin ini sudah keputusan ibu agar ayah kaname bisa hidup menjadi manusia... dan bisa melupakan ibu."

Ai yang berbaring di samping ren, tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu yang sangat dalam di tinggalkan oleh ibu dan ayah tirinya zero.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

\- kehangatan Ayah Kaname-

Chapter 13

Pair: kanameyuuki, zeroyuuki

"Ai... kesini bukannya vampire tidur di siang hari, dan kenapa kamu malah tidur cepat."

"Yawn, aku tidur dulu."

Ren menguap kelelahan, ketika habis memasak.

"Aku, capek ayah. Sebulan tidak tidur karena menunggu ayah."

Ai, memegang bantal dan tidur di kamar.

"Yuuki, sebelum aku menemukanmu tidurlah di hatiku. Sebagian darimu ada di dua anak ini kan dan kamu juga Zero."

Kaname memegang dadanya, dia masih teringat bayangan wanita yang dia lihat sebelum perang.

Flash back Ai:

"Ai, maaf menunggumu."

"Ayah Zero, ga apa apa kok."

"Heh bukankah ayahmu di peti es tidur di dalamnya."

"Ayah, baca diary ku siapa tau ayah akan cocok sama ibu."

"Jangan, jangan..."

Ibu... tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil diary yang di baca zero.

"Ai, kamu di sini ya."

"Ibu dan Zero pergi berbicara tentang diary ku ya."

"Tidak kok Ai."

Ibu mengusap air matanya dan di pergi ke ruang kamar.

"Zero... sekali kamu melamar ku. Hatiku masih ada untuk kaname dan tidak berubah."

"Maaf, maaf Yuuki."

"Aku hanya ingin darahmu saja."

Flash back OF:

"Kehangatan ini seperti kurasakan ketika ayah Kaname, tidur dari waktu lama dia memeluk kami."

"Ibu kenapa engkau meningglakan kami bertiga, dan kenapa nyawamu berharga untuk Ayah Kaname-sama."

Aku ingat kamu tersenyum Yuuki, tapi aku tidak ingat jelas samar-samar tentang dirimu.

#CHAPTERNYA AKAN BERAKHIR SETELAH MANGANYA TAMAT

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Ke salahanku di waktu kecil

Pair: KanameYuki, ZeroYuki

\- di hutan tengah malam-

"Manusia dilarang berjalan di tengah malam."

Seseorang nenek berbicara pada ayah Kaname bahwa dia tidak boleh berjalan di sini.

"Nek, tolong ijinkan aku dan mereka berjalan."

"Ren, tolong jangan ganggu nenek lagi."

"Nenek Vampire maafkan kami, kami akan menjaga Ayah Kaname."

"AH... aku minta maaf ojou-sama Putri Terhormat."

Nenek tiba-tiba berhenti dan minta maaf bahwa aku anaknya Ibu dan Kaname.

"Liat Ini gara-gara kamu Ayah, aku kesini untuk melindungimu."

"Aku merasa kamu harusnya yang di lindungi."

POV Kaname:

"Scent ini membawaku mengingat sesuatu yang indah."

"Aroma ini juga, aku merasa seperti aku pernah di sini tapi aku lupa."

POV Kaname off:

Flash back AI:

Waktu itu aku bersalah membuka peti kecil, tapi aku tidak akan menyesal

"Wah, rambutmu seperti ayahmu Ai."

"Ayah Kaname?."

"Ia, Ai... lembut dan lebat."

"Udah sekarang kamu pergi ke sana Zero sudah menunggu."

"Ayah Zero."

-Di undangan Vampire-

"Tuan Putri Kecil maukah kamu berdansa denganku."

Banyak orang mengajakku berdansa tapi aku tidak mau, apakah karena aku anak seorang Putri Mafia dan Pangeran Mafia mereka memperlakukanku begitu.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Aku tidak sengaja memukul Bawahan Ayah dan Ibuku.

"Maukah Kamu berdansa dengan ku Nona Muda."

"Jangan sentuh tanganku."

"Ibu...aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Ai, mungkin kamu belum siap."

"Ayah Zero, aku minta maaf."

"Apakah kamu mau pulang Ai."

Ayah Zero yang menggantikan Ayahku selama Ayah di ice coffin.

\- di rumah-

"Ibu kenapa ayah Zero tidak tinggal."

"Apa karena Ibu masih suka Ayah Kaname."

Ke egoisanku muncul ketika Ibu tidak dengan Ayah Zero.

"Maafkan ibu Ai, Ibu dan Zero sibuk jadi tidak bisa bersama-sama."

Flash Back Ai off:

Sekarang aku tidak menyesal, karena aku tau apa yang ibu pikirkan dan aku tidak menyesal membuka kotak kecil itu.

"Apakah wanita itu marah jika aku mendorongnya keluar dari tubuhku."

Ayah ingin jika kekuatan Vampirenya muncul dan dia berubah Mafia Vampire lagi.

"Apakah kamu ingin mencobanya"

Aku memberikan ayah izin karena ayah ingin seberapa tau kekuatan ayah.

"Nee-san... kenapa kamu melakukan itu."

Ren... masih tidak suka sama Ayah kaname.

"Tidak usah, aku takut dia marah kalau aku membuatnya marah. Nanti dia tidak tidur di hatiku."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Name : Hana Pusparini

Judul: The Heart of red lipp maiden

DC: Matsuri Hino

Acktris: Ai, Zero, Kaname, Yuki

Rate: M

DLDR

Waktu itu sudah berlalu, perang terhadap vampire dan manusia. Kaname menyerahkan hatinya untuk manusia. Hati kaname akan di buat senjata pemusnah vampire dan manusia menggunakan untuk membasmi vampire. Waktu berlalu lama Yuki dan zero melihat perapian sampai di manakah perang ini berlalu, kenapa Kaname meninggalkan Yuki begitu saja.

Flashback Yuki:

"Aku ingin kalian berdua bersama-sama selamanya." Kaname memegang Tangan Zero dan Yuki, di saat Kaname mengakhiri hidupnya menjadi manusia.

Cerita itu memilukan dan sangat sedih di mana Kaname menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

Flash Back Off:

"Waktu kamu masih di dalam perut ibu." Ibu sangat kuat dan baik dia menahan pilu yang di derita setelah Ayah Kaname pergi meninggalkannya.

"Di waktu ketika hati orang itu meleleh di dalam perapian dan senjata anti vampire pertama muncul, aku dan zero berada di perapian." Ibu menceritakan sangat rinci kejadian perang antara manusia dan vampire.

"Dua pada kita mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi, tapi." Yuki mengelus Ai dan menceritakan kenapa Kaname tidak ada dan kenapa hanya Zero yang menemani Yuki dan Ai saat ini.

Flash Back Yuki On:

Waktu itu Yuuki dan Ai sedang di bak, ia menceritakan kisah pilunya. Ayah kaname begitu tampan dan ganteng.

"Yuuki apa kamu terus menerus menunggu Kaname yang tidak bangun?, kamu sedang hamil sebaiknya istirahat. Atau jantung ini biar kita ambil." Tanya Zero yang di perapian.

"Biarkan Jantung Kaname di perapian untuk menyerang vampire, aku akan merawat bayi yang di perutku ini." Jawab Yuuki.

Flash back Yuuki Off:

"Ibu masih menyimpan rasa sayang ayah Kaname dan Zero." Ai bergumam. Pagi itu Hanabusa sedang menyiapkan rapat anggota vampire. Ia terjatuh dari tangga, "mengapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku." Teriak hanabusha.

"Aku telat dalam acara press, kan!" Hanabusha Aido berteriak-teriak.

Semua para vampire dan Zero berkumpul di ruang meeting Kaname. Aido marah marah dengan semuanya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu sayang." Sayori yang sedang duduk, menjawab teriakan suaminya.

"Hana-chan seperti anak-anak." Ai yang polos ikut berbicara terhadap Hanabusakun.

"Apakah kamu lebih suka jika aku sudah membangunkanmu?" Tanya Zero dengan menggoda Hanabusakun.

Hanabusakun malu sekli, karena semua orang melihatnya. Sayori-chan mengubah suasana itu menjadi tenang dan santai.

"Keliatannya kamu tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, lebih baik aku yang menyiapkan untukmu makan secepatnya, bukankah itu baik?, dan di waktu itu berkemas-kemaslah." Sayori tersenyum kepada Hanabushakun.

"Hanya tunggu sebentar, Sayori sayang." Ucap Aido senpai.

"Mulai saat ini urusan rumah kamu yang urusin, terlalu cepat!." Aido menasihati Sayori.

"Keliatan cukup bagus untuk di lakukan." Kata Sayori dengan senyumnya.

"Itu tidak bagus, sayori!" Hanabusha mulai membuat keputusan.

"Aku memohonmu jangan lakukan itu ya?." Hanabusha memohon Sayori untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

"Baiklah, sayang." Jawab Sayori.

Zero bengong, Ai melihat wajah bengong Zero. Suasana keliatan sedikit begitu humoris.

"Ada apa dengan senyuman itu?." Tanya Hanabusha dengan kesal.

"Itu hanya sedikit ungkapan senang atau puas." Zero menjwab dengan datar.

"Tidak, itu bukan hanya untuk itu." Hanabusha curiga dengan Zero yang senyum puas karena melihat temannya yang emosi.

"Permisi bolehkah aku meninggalkannya untukmu." Seorang memotong pembicaraan Ai, Zero, Sayori dan Hanabusakun.

"Kamu kurang ajar ya Zero?!, jika aku menyelasaikannya dengan bagus, aku tidak akan puas. Keluarlah." Hanabusa merasa kesal dan kusut karena Zero meremehkan masalah yang di hadapi Hanabusakun.

"Eh?, jadi bermasalah." Hero mulai simpati terhadap Hanabushakun.

"Hana-chan sungguh baik ya sama Yori-chan?." Ai menanyakan, betapa baiknya Aido terhadap Sayori.

"Dia adalah suamiku yang sangat sombong." Sayori tersenyum ke arah Ai. Ia begitu senangnya melihat Aido dan Zero mulai membaik hubungannya.

"Yori-chan juga mencintai Hanabusan benar?." Tanya Ai yang polos terhadap Yorican.

"Ya, itulah mengapa aku begitu senang menikahi Hanabusa."

Sayori begitu senang mempunyai suami yang pintar, dia juga seorang vampire walau Sayori seorang manusia. Bagi Sayori cinta yang membuat mereka akur antara manusia dan vampire.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sayori terhadap Ai.

"Kamu juga, Umm itu..." Ai merasa canggung dan sedikit cemas.

"Sebelum kamu menikah, apakah kamu?." Tanya Ai terhadap Sayori.

"Apakah kamu senang jika Hanabusan mengelus kepala mu?." Tanya Ai dengan polos.

"Eh?"

Sayori kaget, ketika Ai yang polos menanyakan jika Hanabusa mengelus kepala Sayori.

"Itu benar, Ai."

Kemudian jika dia memeluk erat terhadapmu apakah kamu seang?

TBC

#kalian sudah menunggu FF inikan lalu apa jawaban Sayori terhadap Ai. Liat ya teman-teman.


End file.
